callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Archive Wow, 7 archives already. This is the biggest thing on the wiki by far. Did you know we had 155,000 uniqe visits last month and we are the 23rd most viewed wikia wiki? Imagine how much traffic we will get once the game ACTUALLY comes out-- 00:22, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :I remember when this wiki wasn't well known. My how times have changed. Darkman 4 01:10, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::When the game comes out, will all of the talk be deleted? All the speculation would be wasted. 03:30, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::No, discussions should NEVER be deleted per COD:DDD-- 03:56, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::When the game comes out, it'll be fun to look through the old archives and see how wrong we were. Darkman 4 04:56, September 7, 2009 (UTC) That would be cool lol. International Space Station level I looked in the PSM3 MW2 review and it said that there was going to be a level in Space. Do you really think this is going to be a level? I don't know but it would be really cool in zero gravity. Maybe if you kill an enemy, blood will float through space. I'm thinking this is the prologue before the level "Cliffhanger". I do hope it is a level because Call of Duty: Modern Warfare didn't have a level in space. 08:09 September 7, 2009 DevilWarrior112 I think it just said there would be a level involving a space station or satellite, but you are on earth. And why the hell would you have expected a space level in CoD4? Sorry dude, but you sound really stupid. Imrlybord7 08:32, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Lol? a level in space? Well... I don't think so matey. I'm thinking it's going to be somewhat like the coup, you'll probably be a worker on the ISS when shit hits the fan. I don't see how they could work your squad going into space into the story (unless it's another MHC-like mission that's unrelated to the main story). CAW4 13:05, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I think this level would explain the crashed satilite in " Cliffhanger".-GentlemanBilly I agree, that satelite had to come into play somehow. And IW did say they wanted to integrate new gameplay elements like climbing, swimming, etc. Zero-G seems plausible here. OmgHAX! 16:44, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Gentleman Billy may have a point. But in space? That almost ruins the whole FPS concept of CoD and other FPS games. Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 16:46, September 7, 2009 (UTC) 007 Nightfire on the PS2 did it and it was a decent FPS. But I doubt it'll be a playable level just because it'd be moving out of Modern Warfare and into Science fiction. WouldYouKindly 16:50, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I don't think there will be space combat. Even if IW will appease the fanboys with nonsensical things likely Duely deagles (shudders), space combat just goes beyond suspension of disbelief. OmgHAX! 20:13, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Hey, if you're going to be under water like they showed in the reveal trailer, then why not be in space? Something that extreme looking, space is just being underwater...without the water. I'm on CAW4 and GentlemanBilly's side, they make good points. 23:14, September 7, 2009 (UTC) What would be great would be if they had a level similar to The Coup or Aftermath where you witness something fall out of space from an astronaut's perspective. Imrlybord7 23:44, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I think it would be cooler if it had the ultranationalists trying to take over the space station. You could be an astronaut trying to escape the enslaugth(I think that's how you write it).-GentlamanBilly- I agree; a playable space level would be cool. But if Infinity Ward did that, it wouldn't be Call of Duty anymore. It would probably be more like...oh I don't know..more like Halo. Random Man 0213 01:19, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I see what you mean. Besides, where is the info stating that this is apart of the game?--GentlemanBilly-- Yeah, my guess is instead of a level, it will be like The Coup. You can control the player (astronaut) but nothing else. This might even explain how the crashed satalite came into play. Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 10:34, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Exactly what I said. But how did the satalite crash in the first place? The Ultranationalists don't seem like they have many powerful weapons that could shoot a satalite from Earth. This makes me think that they will go into space to do it.--GentlemanBilly Could be anything from another stolen ICBM to an ultranationalist spy pretending to work for the astronauts who sabotages the satellite to simply an accident (the satellite may have malfunctioned and fallen out of the sky or something). 2 months and we'll find out for sure WouldYouKindly 23:36, September 8, 2009 (UTC) DLC for 360 no longer a timed exclusive? http://twitter.com/FourZeroTwo --Cpt Jack House 19:01, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I just realized he could mean completely exclusive when he says exclusive, and is just saying this to calm PS3 owners down. --Cpt Jack House 19:01, September 7, 2009 (UTC) It's still timed exclusive. He said so on the IW forums. Imrlybord7 19:08, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I believe the rumor was none dlc maps that are included only in the Xbox version of the game.-- 19:14, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I assume you meant to type non instead of none. Funny how one letter can turn a normal post into utter nonsense. Imrlybord7 19:30, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Watch? If you look at the newest multiplayer vid @ 1:50, you'll see your player's watch. What could be on the watch (logo, emblem, etc.)? Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 00:13, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Probably nothing but the time I guess.-GentlemanBilly- Dual wielding I like that you get to dual wield in Modern Warfare 2, but is it possible to dual wield MP5-K's? Also with Mini Uzi's?--GentlemanBilly-- Yeah, and they will have the akimbo perk. --JoeRamirez-- Side Arms only so... no MP5-ks or any type of sub machine gun, however there may be an Uzi Variant in the Side Arms section which will make it available for dual wielding. --Cpt Jack House 08:53, September 8, 2009 (UTC) They said sidearms only, but they also said sidearms will include more than just pistols. No SMGs, though. OmgHAX! 16:58, September 8, 2009 (UTC) You never know, they could include very compact SMGs... CAW4 17:31, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Not really sure those count. Some really small ones like the skorpion might count as automatic pistols. Glock 18 definitly suggests some automatic sidearms are available. OmgHAX! 18:36, September 8, 2009 (UTC) FourZeroTwo stated that Side Arms are no longer tied to just pistols, and that machine pistols werent the onlything being added. --Cpt Jack House 20:15, September 8 Sweet, but still MP5-K's aren't dual wieldable? Plus can you pick up two different weapons like a Skopion and a Glock?-GentlemanBilly- To much focus on xbox Does anyone notice that the Xbox 360 is getting alot more attention then the PC and the PS3? 2:50, September 8, 2009 (UTC) It's they're favorite platform. Haven't you ever seen that in their videos, and Treyarch's, they always test on the Xbox 360. -- 02:11, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I was watching a video on YouTube about this very topic. A Infinity Ward developer said that they are getting to the point where they may stop making Call of Duty games for the PS3. I'd hate to see it happen, even though I don't own a PS3.--GentlemanBilly-- It is their prefered platform, and they dont hide that fact. Although ditching the PS3 will hurt the profits. But im sure they will do whatever they feel like if they want to favor the 360... of course i dont mind, i own the 360. --Cpt Jack House 08:50, September 8, 2009 (UTC) The Xbox 360 is prefered by many gamers because of it's price, there are more sold because PS3s are more expensive. I prefer to use a PS3 because it almost has the same controller than the PS2, which is the only other game consle I own besides a Wii. =( Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 10:31, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Ok what is going to happen to the PC? 22:37, September 8, 2009 (UTC) The PC won't get any collector's editions and it will get the official DLC late, just like the PS3. But it will obviously have mod tools and a map maker, in addition to a much higher player count per match. Imrlybord7 23:22, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Microsoft, bribing people ;) I don't care when we get DLC on the PS3, as long as we get it. :Well then have no fear, its on the way --Cpt Jack House 22:35, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Controller/Accessory Gallery IGN just posted a gallery of the controllers. Here's the link: http://media.gear.ign.com/articles/102/1023398/imgs_1.html I was wondering, should we create a separate article that overviews the accessories or just wait until they come out to start writing stuff about them? Or just forget the article altogether? Chief z 13:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Leave it for now thanks. Killstreaks Why is the Airstrike killstreak listed on 7? To my knowledge, all we know is that the airstrike is still present, not that it requires 7 kills. If someone has accurate information pointing out otherwise, would you be so kind as to pass along this verification? Mechanical 42 14:39, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I agree with you. Agreed. I figured I just missed something, but then I remembered that I'm imrlybord7 of the CoD wiki. Imrlybord7 17:01, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I originally put it down as ?- Airstrike, but someone added in the seven. Didn't notice until now. OmgHAX! 21:09, September 11, 2009 (UTC)